


bad end

by lowlvl



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Jokes, Choking, Crack, Gen, Yum, always good, au where morgana futaba and sojiro arent even in the cafe, did i spend 2 weeks on this? yes, how to write in bold help?, is this worth readin? probably not, like first of all yes its crack, school shooter joke, spoilers? idk bc it can be read two ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlvl/pseuds/lowlvl
Summary: that one scene where akechi says he's unwelcome but Akira says the worst stuff anyone could ever say





	bad end

**Author's Note:**

> another fanfic by the famous author lowlvl. after making ahogay and copy pasting the bee movie script and calling it a fanfic, lowlvl has moved on onto blessing the persona fandom with another wonderful and well-written masterpiece.
> 
>  
> 
> if i wrote akiren instead of akira anywhere thats just how i call him mama mia. No i still can't write well even after 3 years !

“It seems I’m unwelcome no matter where I go.” Akechi sighed. Maybe some guilt tripping would make his miserable life better.

“......”  
Why would Akechi, who had thousand of fans that would do anything for him just because he looked good, want reassurance and approval from HIM of all people?   
The desperate boy was thinking Akira just overheard, so he coughed and decided to try once again because this time it would surely work on the boy standing in front of him.

“Did I bother you? My apologies. Apparently, my mother-”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Excuse me?” He looked up in shock, having been previously staring at his cup of coffee.

Was that his answer to Akechi saying he was unwelcome everywhere he went? He expected Akira to be faster than that, unless that was just how people with an IQ lower than the ace detective were.

“Why bring up your mother?”

Oh. Then Akira really wasn’t that slow. Good to know, because Akechi thought talking to unintelligent people was a waste of his time and Akira always seemed “interesting” to him. How foolish of him to assume Akira was not worth talking to.

“Oh! I was simply-”

“Bruh.”

“I...e-excuse me once again…?”

What the hell was Akira even saying now? Why would he interrupt the detective like that? Just to mock him? 

“I feel like you’d be the “quiet” kid in school. Not really quiet, but like the kind of weird kid I’d have to keep checking on so you don’t go reaching into your bag for “something”, if you get what I mean. But considering you keep talking to me...I guess you’d text only me “don’t come to school tomorrow!” you get me? You have that kinda vibe.”

But no, Akechi did not get what he meant with that. They didn’t even go to the same school? The black haired boy was always so quiet, THIS was what he had to say now? Assuming it was a joke, he laughed it off. Hopefully that would change the subject somehow.

“Hahaha, yes...very....enlightening! Unique point of views you have...”

Akira looked at him with surprise. Not only did Akechi miss the point of the joke about shooting up a school, Akira was slowly growing more uncomfortable with the fact that the detective also always used his dumb formal I’m-so-mature-speech for some reason. This was a Café, absolutely no point in being so formal with someone who doesn't even really work there, especially when the person you’re talking to is around your age. He played with his hair a bit out of habit and decided it would be funny to mess around with Akechi’s composure even more. Would he finally drop his manners when pushed over the edge? But it was easier said or in this case thought than done.

“Ngh…” 

“...”

The silent-protagonist-route wouldn’t work then, that much was clear, but Akira felt like it was the most he talked in his whole life and his throat already began feeling weird. To achieve his goal he HAD to talk though. It was a hard thing to do and if it all didn’t turn out funny in the end he’d have to save another woman and move away again where no one would know who he was. The bad school shooter joke already killed him from the inside.

“So…” Akira started, more nervous this time than sassy.

“When…” he started sweating and shaking, hoping desperately his glasses would do the anime thing and obscure the pained look in his eyes. 

“Are you gonna...cut that mullet…?” It was time to stop breathing.

Akechi stood up and got the money for the coffee out of his pocket. With an angelic smile he bent his arm as far as he could, then using all his strength to throw the coins at Akira, who didn’t see it coming at all and wasn’t prepared to dodge so his face made a good target. 

“Now that’s no way to treat your barista!” his face ached, but it was a pretty interesting reaction nonetheless, that much he couldn’t deny.

“You’ll be a barista when you finally learn how to make good coffee. And who do you think you are? Take a look at your hair, I guess people like you can’t even afford a hairbrush. I have no idea what it is with you today so I’ll take my leave now.”

“Wait.” Well shit, he didn’t mean to say that out loud, at least not yet, but since Akira’s goal wasn’t accomplished he couldn’t let the detective leave anyway so he needed some way to keep him from going outside and he needed to act quick. Akira moved fast and positioned himself in front of the door. 

“You can’t leave…” He should have better found a good excuse by now. “You...I need to cut your hair first! You can’t go out looking like that.” all the sweating out of shame made him push up his glasses before they slid off.

The other boy looked annoyed, finally, maybe he would lose his composure after all. This had been the worst idea Akira ever had and before letting it finally end he just told himself ‘one more reaction, any kind of reaction’ and he’d let Akechi outside. 

Akechi had an idea. He crossed his arms before talking: “Very well. Give me the same haircut as the leader of the Phantom Thieves then, please.”

“Why? You JUST said my hair looks messy and all and ah- …” Akira had fucked up. He looked up into Akechi’s eyes as the realization hit. His life flashed before his eyes already because he had no idea what was about to happen now that he had been exposed by such a stupid mistake.

“I knew it!” he started chuckling, then bursted out into crazy laughter as he put his hands on Akira’s throat and pressed, hard. 

“Ugh, but how did you...know?” It was no wonder this had felt like a bad idea from the start, maybe listening to his gut would have been much better, but dying like this didn’t seem so bad after all. It kinda felt nice and after all these stupid jokes, dying would be the best option.

“Haha…! This was easier than any mental shutdown task I had to do before! Who knew the leader of that group was so STUPID! ARE YOU EVEN TRYING? WHERE ARE YOUR TEAMMATES NOW WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!” 

Pressing even more firmly, he continued choking the other boy until said boy drooled and passed out, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

bad end


End file.
